Funk
Funk 'is the twenty first episode of ''Glee. It was supposed to air May 25th, but it was switched with the episode Theatricality. Plot Jesse returns to Vocal Adrenaline, telling New Directions that he returned due to them treating him poorly, "never accepting him" and "never listening to his clearly superior ideas". They give a performance of Another One Bites the Dust ''in the McKinley High auditorium, and toilet papered New Directions' choir room as intimidation ahead of the Regionals round of competition (which the club say they call a 'funkification'). The New Directions members become depressed. Will tries to re-invigorate them by asking them to perform funk numbers. Quinn performs It's a Man's Man's Man's World'' with a group of heavily pregnant backup dancers to vent her frustration of being an unmarried teenage mother. Mercedes sympathizes with Quinn and invites her to move in with her after her brother moved out and went to college. perform 'Another One Bites the Dust' after Jesse went back.]] Will and Terri finalize their divorce. He talks to the Glee kids about regrets and tells them their assignment is to do a funk number. Attempting to deal with his sorrow and Sue's incessant bullying, Will attempts to seduce Sue with a performance of Tell Me Something Good and asks her out on a date, standing her up to humiliate her. ' to Sue]]Sue withdraws the cheer squad from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound. Will apologizes to Sue when he sees the negative impact on the cheerleaders and realizes hurting her did not make him feel any better. Sue re-enters the competition and wins Nationals, placing the large trophy in Will's living room. She gives Will an ultimatum: either house her new trophy inside the choir room or kiss her. Will's realization that this is his punishment for humiliating Sue is trumped by the fact that Sue backs out and determines that the trophy will be set up in a bulletproof case in New Directions' choir room as a supposed reminder that of Sue's "superiority". In retaliation for Vocal Adrenaline's vandalism, Puck and Finn slash the tires of their rivals' Range Rovers. Principal Figgins thinks they should be expelled, but Shelby disagrees as she decides not to press charges, but she insists they pay for the damages. She requests that they take the money out of Glee's budget, but Will says that the club will go bankrupt. Finn then says that he and Puck will get jobs and Shelby agrees. Puck and Finn get jobs at Sheets-N-Things, working for Terri. Expressing the dissatisfaction in their lives, Puck, Finn, Terri, Sandy Ryerson, and Howard Bamboo perform "Loser" in a dream sequence. Terri finds that Finn reminds her of Will, and befriends him, helping him with his funk assignment. Puck and Finn also perform "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch with Mercedes. Mr. Schue points out that "Good Vibrations" isn't a funk song, artist name notwithstanding. Jesse further breaks Rachel's heart when he lures her to the parking lot, where Vocal Adrenaline throw eggs at her. When pressured into egging her himself however, Jesse admits that he did truly love her before squashing an egg on her forehead. The male New Directions members, led by Puck, are talked out of violent retaliation by Will, and instead the group performs "Give Up the Funk" to show Vocal Adrenaline that they are not defeated by their bullying even Quinn performs despite being heavily pregnant. After watching New Directions perform their number, Vocal Adrenaline becomes depressed and Giselle admits that they're "soulless automatons". Quotes Trivia *Heather Morris said the Give Up the Funk number might be her favorite. *Harry Shum Jr. said he enjoyed the Give Up the Funk number because they got to be free to express themselves. *Watched by 9 million viewers. *Was supposed to air before Theatricality, but got switched. There are some slight continuity errors in some episodes because of this. *The intro and ending to Give Up the Funk were actually sung by Chris Colfer and weren't computerized. He just has a very versatile vocal range. Featured Music *"[[Another One Bites the Dust|'''Another One Bites the Dust]]" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline *"[[Tell Me Something Good|'Tell Me Something Good']]" by Rufus ''and ''Chaka Khan. Sung by Will Schuester to (Sue). *"[[Loser|'Loser']]" by Beck. Sung by Puck, Finn, Sandy Ryerson, Howard Bamboo, and Terri Schuester. *"[[It's a Man's Man's Man's World|'It's a Man's Man's Man's World']]" by James Brown. Sung by Quinn. *"[[Good Vibrations|'Good Vibrations']]" by'' Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch''. Sung by Puck, Finn, and Mercedes. *"[[Give Up the Funk|'Give Up the Funk']]" by Parliament. Sung by New Directions. (Main Song) Special Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Keisuke Hoashi as Peter Gow *Brian McGovern as Brett Paxton *Tonita Castro as Imelda *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Videos thumb|300px|left|Another One Bites The Dust With Lyrics Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes